


Late Night Lover

by Nire_Barton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nire_Barton/pseuds/Nire_Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a mysterious red-haired lover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Lover

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of this.
> 
> Version 1: Crookshanks the Animangus.  
> Version 2: Crookshanks the cat/kneazle

**Version 1**

She quivered with pleasure as the slick shaft slid deeply into her hot wet crevice, a barely contained gasp leaving her throat.  Lifting her body upwards she relished in the feeling of the hard member sliding out of her before dropping back onto it, slamming it into her aching pussy.  Again she repeated the up- and downward motions, excruciatingly slowly, feeling a fire and delicious tension build in her belly.  Relishing in the erotic pleasures her body felt she quickened her pace, allowing her vaginal walls to be filled with wanton abandon. And the thick, hot organ filled her.  It stretched her walls perfectly, eliciting deeper moans from her throat, her breath coming in sharp pants.  She spread her legs wide and rode the pulsating forbidden fruit with such enthusiastic passion her skin flushed as she thought of her parents in the next room, grandma down the hall.

She shortened her hard thrusts and ground the fat organ of hardened flesh into her with more determination than she’d ever shown in her life.  The sound of their skin lightly smacking against each other filled the room, along side the rhythmic squeaking of the springs in her mattress.  Her skin began to glisten with sweat as she rode the equally sweat slicked body beneath her.  Squeals of sexual delight issued forth as her cunt filled again and again as she moved her hips and his large manhood was thrust into her burning channel.  Grinding into him again she came with a deep cry of release, his shaft pulsating hot in her cum leaking crevice.

Still shaking with release she continued her paused gyrating and fucked the ginger-haired man beneath her again with wild abandon.  In all her life she’d never experienced anything like this.  Not even Ron compared to this.  She’d blushed the first time she’d set eyes on the large prow shaped penis of her lover.

She pulled off him and rolled onto her back with her legs spread wide and sighed contently as the engorged penis fucked her hard, her lover’s ball sack smacking into her bare flesh as she came loudly once more.

Thankfully she’d long ago learned to cast several simple silencing wards that she put to great use.

As she was nearing another orgasm she urged her lover to flip them over and rode him until she achieved her release.  He really was excellent at helping her achieve so many successive orgasms.  She collapsed against her lover, utterly spent and sighing contently.

Crookshanks – also known as Davian Capp, a rather strange fellow who never seemed to age past the range of 25 to 30 and had a knack for deceiving any and all animangus detectors in all forms – eased her gently onto her back and thrust into her at a controlled pace.  She moaned as he sped up his pace and braced her hands on his biceps, staring lustfully into his cat-like eyes.  When he finally achieved his own orgasm he filled her hot, tight channel with his determined seed before pulling out.  He slowly slid down her body until settling between her opened thighs and proceeded to tease her clit.  She came again, first seeing spots in her vision before it overcame her and she passed out with pleasure.

Davian grinned as he gently turned her onto her left side and settled behind her.  His arms snaking around her as his hand came to rest on the mound of her stomach.  It amused him just how randy she’d gotten during her pregnancy.  He felt fortunate to possess the stamina he did as lately her body ached for his expert ministrations at least three times a day.  He could already feel the magical signatures of his babes in her belly.  He closed his eyes to sleep as he was certain that when she awoke she’d want him again.  He grinned at the thought, he couldn’t wait.

**-* &*-**

**Version 2**

She quivered with pleasure as the slick shaft slid deeply into her hot wet crevice, a barely contained gasp leaving her throat.  Lifting her body upwards she relished in the feeling of the hard member sliding out of her before dropping back onto it, slamming it into her aching pussy.  Again she repeated the up- and downward motions, excruciatingly slowly, feeling a fire and delicious tension build in her belly.  Relishing in the erotic pleasures her body felt she quickened her pace, allowing her vaginal walls to be filled with wanton abandon. And the thick shank filled her.  It stretched her walls perfectly, eliciting deeper moans from her throat, her breath coming in sharp pants.  She spread her leg wide and rode the pulsating forbidden fruit with such enthusiastic passion her skin flushed as she though of her parents in the next room, grandpa down the hall.

She shortened her hard thrusts and ground the fat organ of hardened soft meat into her with more determination than she’d ever shown in her life.  She relished in the frantic squeaking of her mattress.  Squeals of sexual delight issued forth as her cunt filled again and again as she moved her hips and the rod was thrust into her burning channel.  Grinding again she came with a deep cry of release, the shaft pulsating hot in her cum leaking crevice.

Still shaking with release she continued her paused gyrating and fucked the charmed erection again.  In all her life she’d never experienced anything like this.  Not even Ron compared to this.  She’d blushed when she’d first come across the chapter in _“The Witches Guide to Puberty”._   But soon as she was of age, Hermione quickly excelled at the transfiguration spells and charms outlined in the _“Masturbation Techniques”_ chapter.  Her favourite transfigurated and fruit was the banana enchanted to act like a large, pulsing, prow shaped and erect human penis.

She undid the sticking charm that fastened the fruit to the bed and rolled onto her back with her legs spread wide and the magical penis fucked her hard, the transfigured ball sack smacking against her bare flesh. She came loudly once more.

Thankfully the book also outlined several silencing spells that she put to great use.

She lay on her back for more than half an hour before re-sticking the dildo to her bed and riding it until she came for the seventh… eighth time that night.  She lay spent on her back sighing contently.

Until a soft, fuzzy heat descended between her thighs.  Her excitement piqued again as Crookshanks, who was incredibly endowed, thrust his _real_ hardened man- er, _cat_ -hood deep inside her wet and waiting hole.  She moaned and spread her legs again, holding them up in the air while her hands went around them to pull Crookshanks’ furry body deeper into her own.  Even _he_ was better than Ron – bigger too…

He succeeded in bringing her to orgasm twice before succumbing to his own.  He filled her hot, tight channel with his feline-like seed before pulling out and proceeding to lick her clit with his roughened tongue.  She came again, first seeing spots in her vision before it overcame her and she passed out with pleasure.

Crookshanks grinned a feline grin before nuzzling the mound of her stomach.  It amused him just how randy she’d gotten during her pregnancy.  She always satiated herself before submitting to his expert ministrations.  He could feel the magical signature of his four magical kits in her belly.  When she awoke she’d charm a cucumber-horse penis to fuck her before opening herself to him once more. Then go about her day and need him again after lunch.

He grinned again and curled up for sleep. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
